An on-line service is typically limited to a fixed set of base features that can be purchased by an entity such as a single user or an organization. Adding or removing functionality to the fixed set of features may incur user-perceived downtime. Additionally, custom deployment of software for a specific set of features can become unmanageable when multiple instances of similar, yet different software deployments are desired.